Lailah
Lailah is a Fire seraph in Tales of Zestiria. She has been living in the Sacred Blade for a long time, waiting for a new Shepherd to appear. During the events of the story, Lailah forms a Prime Lord's contract with Sorey and guides him through his quest to quell the Lord of Calamity. Her true name is Fethmus Mioma, meaning "Lailah the Pure". Statistics *'Name': Lailah, Fethmus Mioma, Lady of the Lake *'Origin': Tales of Zestiria *'Gender': Female *'Age': 1,600+ *'Birthday': September 20 *'Classification': Seraph, Prime Lord, Artes User *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 172 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 48 kg (106 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Silver with a reddish-green tint *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Fire Manipulation (Purification), Artes (Martial, Seraphic and Mystic), Sub-Lord's Pact, Squire's Pact, Enhanced Endurance, Intangibility, Invisibility, Longevity, Genius Intellect *'Standard Equipment': Antique Paper *'Weaknesses': Weak against Water *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Flicker Flame, Pyrogenic Ring, Photon Blaze, Imbuement, Infernal Path, Burning Wings, Blaze Waltz, Phoenix Flight,, Blitz Bomb, Burning Strike, Photon Burst, Flare Vortex, Concerto Infernus, Primal Embrace *'Voice Actor': Noriko Shitaya Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least City level, possibly higher (Her full power is compared to that of a volcano capable of wiping out an entire city) *'Speed': At least Massively Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': At least Class PJ, possibly higher *'Durability': At least City level, possibly higher *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Several Dozen Meters with Fire Artes *'Intelligence': Extraordinary Genius Appearance Lailah is a beautiful woman of fairly tall height, with a curvaceous figure and long silver hair with hints of green and red that is tied back in a high ponytail behind a red and gold headband. She has green eyes, fair skin and wears a long-sleeved, red, white, black, and lavender dress. She wears red and white heels with ribbons that wrap around her legs. Her shoes and dress are decorated with green gems. Personality Personality-wise, Lailah is steadfast and serious, but compassionate as well, warning Sorey to carefully consider his choice of becoming a Shepherd before accepting such a burden. However, she also demonstrates a whimsical side, as she has a knack for making puns and can be overdramatic. Usually, this side of her personality comes out due to her oath with herself, which forbids her from talking about Maotelus or the previous Shepherd. She can also be a bit fixated and excited when dealing with enemies that can curl up like a ball, such as the armadillo hellions. In addition, she has high expectations about it and dreams of meeting the greatest curlist, Arma Dylan. Lailah also has a tendency to place an emphasis on propriety, as she warns Sorey to keep his purity intact; chastises Rose for using what she interprets as a euphemism; and complains, at length, about Zaveid's shirtlessness and womanizing. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Fire Manipulation: *'Flames of Purification': Martial Artes: *'Flicker Flame': As a sheet of paper falls on the enemy, a series of explosions happen upon it as Lailah sweeps her left hand to the right, a flame following it. *'Infernal Path': Lailah throws a paper at the enemy with an upward strike, causing a small, two-hit burst of fire to strike them. *'Burning Wings': Lailah throws several papers into the air and follows this by waving her arms above her head in a wide arc, left hand on her front, right hand on her back, with a ball of fire following each of her hands a short distance away from them. *'Blaze Waltz': Lailah sweeps her body to the left, trailing a wall of flames that continues to burn for a bit. *'Phoenix Flight': Lailah performs a counterclockwise spin and strikes diagonally downward with her right hand, sending an image of a burning phoenix at her enemy. Seraphic Artes: *'Pyrogenic Ring': Lailah conjures a medium-sized red circle around herself, and a burst of fire appears around the user, pushing away nearby enemies and inflicting damage. *'Photon Blaze': Lailah conjures a sphere with a red aura surrounding it, which then explodes and bursts in fire. *'Imbuement': Upon activation, this arte generates a temporary aura that only heals injuries at a minor degree to one ally, while also increasing their magical attack power for only two minutes. *'Blitz Bomb': Lailah conjures fiery wisps that concentrate on the enemy. Then they burst into a large dome of flames, able to send enemies into the air. *'Burning Strike': Lailah summons several flaming meteorites to rain down on the battlefield, successively striking the target with each meteorite and landing a few steps ahead of the previous one in a straight line. *'Photon Burst': Lailah fires a small burst of flame. If it hits an enemy, it causes a massive conflagration. *'Flare Vortex': Lailah conjures a fiery tornado that circles around the enemy. In a large radius around the enemy, the ground is set aflame, and fireballs launch upward from the burning area. Mystic Artes: *'Concerto Infernus': Lailah begins the arte with her arms open wide, pieces of paper floating in front of her. Her hands then emit fire, and she spins, conjuring a flaming whirlpool beneath her, with wisps of fire circling her. She finishes the attack with a strong wave of her hand sending an arc of fire toward her enemy. *'Primal Embrace': When executed, Lailah conjures a flaming ring in front of her with ten sheets of paper on its edge. She then commands the fiery ring to attack the enemy, striking it with a chain of bursting fiery spheres. Afterward, Lailah performs a spin, conjuring another flaming ring around her, and finishes the arte with a flame pillar that damages the enemy in a chain of hits. Sub-Lord's Pact: *'Squire's Pact': Genius Intellect: *'Worldly Knowledge': Seraph Physiology: *'Enhanced Endurance': *'Enhanced Agility': *'Invisibility': *'Intangibility': *'Longevity': Relationships *Michael *Sorey *Mikleo *Alisha Diphda *Edna *Rose *Dezel *Zaveid *Atakk *Eizen *Zenrus *Heldalf *Symonne Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Seraph Category:Prime Lord Category:Artes User Category:Tales of Zestiria Characters Category:Sorey's Group